My Lost Love
by MoonlitRosebud
Summary: Yuna finds a way to Zanarkand and sees Tidus after 2 years. Tidus doesn't remember Yuna and Yuna is trying her hardest to have him remember the love that they shared during her pilgramage. (First FanFic! Please R&R!)


"Yuna I have to go. I'm sorry that I couldn't show you Zanarkand. Goodbye." "I love you."  
  
I have awoken with that dream in mind many times before. After 2 years since he jumped, and I can't stop thinking about him. How his hair was styled, his bright smile when he looked at me, how he kissed me at Macalania woods, and how he held me for the last time. He left me..he left me here alone. I told him that I loved him and that was about all my heart could take. After he jumped, I sat on the air ship and cried...until I couldn't cry anymore...  
  
"Yuna, please get up" "I can't Lulu...I've lost him..." "He will be back. I promise you that"  
  
I have known Lulu for years, but I couldn't believe what she said for a while. How could she bring him back to me? Even if she couldn't, then I will. I know that, in my heart, that I can somehow at least see him again. I loved him so and I still do. He took a piece of my heart when he jumped and I hope that he holds it close to him. It was close to 9 in the morning and Lulu showed up. Lulu was a close friend, almost like a sister to me. She still wore her gothic black bondage dress and her hair tied up, but she looked great in it. She was at my house every morning just to make sure that I didn't feel alone.  
  
"Good Morning Yuna. Did you get any sleep?" Lulu talked in her monotone voice but I knew that she was just looking out for me.  
  
"Yes I did. Thank you." It seemed like I shouldn't have told her about that dream. There are somethings that she shouldn't know.  
  
"Good. Now what would you like for breakfast? I can whip up just about anything!" Despite Lulu's outer apperance, she was the best chef in all of Spira. She gracefully glided into the kitchen and pulled out some eggs and ham. "I feel like omelettes...do you?"  
  
"Sure. Thank you Lulu." I tried to keep the tears from falling but blinking numerous times. I just prayed to Yevon that she didn't see me.  
  
"Ok! Hey is it ok with you if I invited Wakka over?" Lulu has had a thing for Wakka for as long as I can remember but she never told a soul. Not even me, so I figured that she was just going to drop hits until Wakka got the idea. Figuring how slow he is, she is going to have a hell of a time doing that.  
  
"Yeah thats fine with me! The more the merrier right?" I couldn't refuse to her inviting over someone she loved. If only it was that simple to say 'Tidus! I want you to come to my house ok?' If only he...  
  
"Hey Yuna! What's going on?" Wakka came barging in through the doorway. He was wearing his blitz uniform, yellow suspenders with yellow pants and a blue headband. A blitzball was at his hip and his heavy accent could be reconsized from anywhere.  
  
"Hey Wakka. I was just going to go outside and get some fresh air...why don't you stay here and help Lulu?" I walked outside. Once I left, I heard giggling. Wakka caught on sooner than I expected. Just the thought of them together and happy, it made me feel even more depressed than I already was.  
  
The beach started to calm me I supposed. Only when I looked out into the waves, I started to mourn over lost memories and forgotten times. I slowly walked around the edge of the shore. I was a bit surprised on how calm the Besaid waters were. Usually they were very fierce and forceful with great waves. I didn't really pay too much attention to it though. "They haven't been this calm in 2 years and that's when..." I stopped mid-sentence and continued to walk. No point in crying more than I already have.  
  
"Yuna?! YUNA!!! WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!?" Wakka and Lulu were both screaming for me, running out of the house hand-in-hand. A part of my wanted to laugh for it seemed almost impossible that Wakka and Lulu would be a couple and yet another part of me wanted to cry.  
  
"I'm over here guys. Don't fret." Fret...worry...cry...don't do anything that I'm doing really. I heard the footsteps disappear back into the house only followed by more laughter and giggling. "This is pointless....what's the use of living without my love..." While thinking and talking to myself, I didn't even realise that I was walking into the water. "I miss him...I want him...I need him....I love him." The water was up to my shoulder as the waves started coming in. Then and only then did I finally know that I was in the water and I didn't know how to swim. "Lulu!! Wakk-" Water came over my head and dragged me down. I think I heard screams...then silence and then everything went black. 


End file.
